The Russian WInter and the German Invasion
by FlamboyantLollipop
Summary: Germany has invaded Russia in WW2. The Russian is struggling and Germany is sure he will win. But Russia has one more powerful ally up his sleeve. Will Germany be able to stand against this hidden ally? If so, will Russia finally fall? Or will Germany be forced to retreat? Rated M for violence and war but no yaoi.


The Russian Winter and the German Invasion

**It is I, FlamboyantLollipop. Here's a fanfic that's a one shot. I hope you guys enjoy it. If you do, why not leave a review?**

So it was true. Germany had invaded the Soviet Union. They swept through the western front, coming to a halt at Stalingrad. The Russians and Germans were at a standstill. The winter had let up a bit, snowing hard but not a blizzard. This was Russia's bane. No blizzard to buffer the enemy.

"Sir!"

A German soldier rushed up to a tall man with blond hair slicked back. The tall man turned, blazing eyes falling on the soldier. "What is it?" His voice dripped with German accent.

"The Russians were spotted 5 miles away. They're coming! There are more than we ever imagined!"

The taller man, obviously an officer turned away. "Leave. I need to think."

"Yes, Sir."

Alone, the man thought. This man was Germany. The nation personified. His boss, Adolf Hitler, had ordered the assault on Russia. He had to obey.

"Hey West!" Prussia ran to Germany, his younger brother. Prussia had silver hair and piercing red yes, with a dark purple military uniform with a black tie. "What are you up to? Need a hand from the awesome me?"

"Nein." Germany hissed shortly. "We are about to fight the Russians. We'll need everything we can find." He turned to Prussia. "Come now. We need to motivate the troops."

The two left and soon the camp was silent, everyone looking toward the German brothers. Germany cleared his throat. "The Russians are coming to annihilate us. The truth is..we will annihilate them."

Murmurs of approval whisked around the army.

"Those Reds are many. But the Third Reich will never fall!" Germany's voice rose to a yell. "Here me!" Dramatic pause. "Spill their blood. The grass underneath the snow is thirsty. Let it drink the Soviet's blood. Their life fluid isn't even worth that but I feel generous."

A warning cry came. The Russians were coming.

"Get ready!" Prussia yelled, his wartime Teutonic knight personality showing. His eyes darkened. "Leave Russia alone. He's mine and my brother's. Weaken him. Show him how low and weak he truly is but don't kill him."

A silver haired, violet eyed man on the other side of the field gazed at the Germans. This was Russia. "I look forward to watching them all be crushed by my overwhelming power." He turned to his army. "Don't let me down boys."

The Soviets cheered.

The two sides charged, guns blazing. The battle has begun.

Germany shot, gunning down many Soviets. Prussia helped, shooting any survivors. Their mind was focused on one thing and one thing only. Russia.

Russia, on the other hand, was overwhelmed by German soldiers. They came in from everywhere. He used his water pipe to bash German heads in. Because he was a nation, he was stronger too. The Russian picked up a German and flung him into a tree. He was satisfied to hear bones snap and a cry of agony shoot out. The soldiers kept coming and Russia was getting tired. The battle raged on, smoke filled the air while blood stained the ground. The crimson liquid was everywhere. It was dying down, however. The Germans were thinning.

Germany and Prussia walked towards Russia who was still fighting, unaware of the oncoming danger. He was still grappling with the Germans. Aiming, Germany fired his pistol. The bullet struck the Russian in the back of the shin.

Russia was unprepared and shrieked when he felt the bullet enter, tearing through flesh and muscle and hitting the bone. He collapsed, clenching his teeth and fists to try to assuage the pain.

The German soldiers remembered their orders and scattered, leaving the nations alone.

Russia struggled to his feet and faced the oncoming threat. He bared his teeth. "Privyet, Germany. Privyet Prussia." He sneered, mocking a bow. "Have you come to finish me off?"

"Heck ya." Prussia laughed, pulling out a long sword. He swung it around, playing with the sword, getting used to it.

Germany readied his gun.

Russia smiled. "This shall be fun, da?"

Everything came to a standstill.

Germany fired suddenly as Russia dove to the side, narrowly missing the bullet. Prussia laughed again and streaked in to slice Russia in half but Russia blocked it with his pipe.

"Not so fast." He spat, eyes blazing with excitement. With that, he forced the sword away, and retaliated with a swing to the albino's chest.

Prussia blocked quickly while jumping back, red eyes surprised and angry. How dare this Russian attack him?

Germany shot Russia in the arm and the tall nation cried out and clutched the wound.

Prussia dove in again and again.

Russia retaliated, only to be shot again in the same arm.

"Come, mein bruder." Germany sighed. "I keep weakening him for you. When will you do your part?"

"Hang on, West. I'm trying." Prussia hissed, vice stained with anger. He turned back to Russia. "Russian filth." He spat.

That did it. Russia's baby smile fell into a feral scowl and he ran to Prussia, pipe ready to crack the smaller nation's head.

Germany shot Russia in his other leg, but Russia's adrenaline kept him going. He didn't even flinch, completely unaware that he was bleeding profusely.

Prussia dodged the oncoming water pipe and dragged the sword down Russia's back, the sword tearing through the long tan uniform. Russia's precious cream colored scarf was untouched, despite the vicious attack.

Before Russia could return the favor, he felt another bullet hit him in the arm.

Prussia took the opening, ran in and sliced through Russia's legs, probably severing tendons.

The wounded nation cried out and finally fell, weakened by the wounds and blood loss.

"There you go, Bruder." Prussia panted, walking back to Germany's side while Russia tried desperately to pick himself up.

"Danke." The blonde said curtly, dark amusement swimming in his blue eyes. "Took you long enough."

Russia's violet eyes blazed with defiance. With a massive effort, he threw himself at Prussia, only to receive a bullet in the chest and a sword wound in the arm. He fell down again, shrieking in agony and coughing up blood.

"Brother," Prussia hissed, looking at Russia, "let me kill him. I want to see the look in his eyes when he dies and the knowledge that I killed him."

Russia still tried to get up but the pain forced him to stop. _I need help. _He thought. _I'm not weak. I just…I need help._ He lifted his gaze and looked to the gray sky. "General Winter, help!" His cry flew to the heavens and echoed across the field.

"Die, Russia." Prussia hissed. Suddenly he gasped. His hand was starting to freeze to the metal and frost and ice slowly crept up the blade.

Russia smiled happily as his offender tore off the sword and dropped it, blood flowing from his hand.

The wind suddenly picked up and the snow swirled around a figure. Once the snow settled, an old general with a moustache was visible. This was General Winter. His cold grey eyes scanned the field, looking at the blood red ground. Then his eyes fell on Russia, who lay on the ground in obvious pain. "Pathetic." He spat. The General turned to the German army. _Ill prepared._ He noted. _Let's finish this. _

The wind blew harder and many Germans grew numb and exhausted, not prepared for this sudden blizzard. The thin clothing did nothing to stop the burning cold. The German army began to fall back, frostbite attacking their arms and legs. The Russian army easily cut down weakened Germans, working with Winter, not fighting him.

Russia watched on the ground. He watched the scattering Germans and the snow that attacked them.

"Die Russia!" Germany screeched, holding up a knife poised to kill.

The downed nation looked up into Germany's blue eyes, defiant and angry as ever. If there was any fear in those violet eyes, and there was, Germany missed it.

General sensed his servant was in danger and blasted snow and wind at the opposing nation. The force was enough to knock the German off his feet, sending him flying.

Germany slammed into Prussia and the two met eyes.

"Brother…" Germany panted, "we need to retreat."

"Ja."

Germany turned to his struggling troops. "Retreat!" He roared. "Retreat! Go back to our base and stay there! Care for the wounded but leave the dead!"

And the Germans turned tail and ran.

All was quiet after that. Russia looked up weakly as General Winter approached him.

"Russia. Needing my help." The General said it as if it was a sin. "I thought I taught you how to survive out here in the cold. Taught you how to crush your enemies."

Russia sighed. "You did, Sir." He looked up. "I'm sorry I failed you,"

"Sorry doesn't keep you alive!"

Russia flinched at the sound of the angry season. "I'll try harder, sir. I promise!" The Russian cried.

"The Germans dare invade. They think you are weak." He scowled. "You will join the Allies and retaliate. Get revenge for the invasion." He turned to Russia. Do not fail me."

The snow swirled around winter and the wind picked up. When it finally settled, Winter was gone.

Russia struggled to his feet and smiled. "Killing Germany. That sounds fun." He picked up his pipe, dripping with blood. He laughed quietly. "I could stand a little more bloodshed." He turned to the bloody battlefield. "We all could." And then he laughed. The maniacal laugh of a killer and the laugh rang through the air, making the cold air even colder.

**This story was a one shot. No other chapters. I really hope you guys liked it and will leave a review. In world war 2, Germany broke the non- aggression pact between it and Russia. The invasion was known as Operation Barbarossa. It was eventually halted when the winter caused the Germans to retreat. They were very ill prepared. Anyway, hope this story's good.**


End file.
